Coleccionista de recuerdos
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Los recuerdos son lo más importante que George tiene, por una razón o por otra. Tal vez sea egoísta o infantil, pero algunos de ellos no los puede dejar ir.
1. Murciélagos chillones

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #39: Temática de Halloween del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Prompt 23: Murciélago.

* * *

**Murciélagos chillones**

_"It's miserable and magical oh yeah"_

_22, Taylor Swift_

* * *

—¡Gracias por venir!

Se despidió del último cliente mientras mantenía la perfecta sonrisa feliz fingida en su rostro, cambió el letrero a «Cerrado» y dedicó unos minutos a observar la parcial carencia de los productos en los estantes. Esta fue una de esas veces en que sintió una extraña mezcla de ansiedad y orgullo apoderarse de sus sentidos. Se suponía que debía estar alegre por el éxito que tenía _Sortilegios Weasley_; era el sueño que estaba viviendo por dos personas pero no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si, por alguna razón, ya no tenía más dinero para seguir elaborándolos después que los hubiera vendido todos.

¿Era un miedo tonto?

Sacudió la cabeza mientras que se debatía entre si pedirle a su empleada que hiciera el inventario o hacerlo él mismo. No quería retener a Verity otra vez, pero a veces quería tener un poco de compañía sin que tuviera que reconocer que echaba menos tener a alguien con quien hablar, reír, llorar, hacer bromas, vengarse de sus hermanos o cualquier otra tontería que pudiera cruzársele por la mente. Tampoco estaba seguro en qué momento estaría listo para visitar la tumba de su amado hermano por primera vez; ¿era débil? ¿Era tan cobarde que prefería refugiarse en el trabajo en vez de ayudar a su familia?

»Solo sé que no recogeré los pedazos —murmuró—. Tampoco necesito de su compasión y lástima; ese puesto ya está cubierto por mí.

—Debe idear algo más para este mes, señor Weasley. —George saltó hacia atrás al oír la voz de Verity y apoyó una mano en el escritorio; odiaba cuando su empleada decidía que era una buena idea aparecer de la nada, con o sin magia de por medio. Verity sonrió—. A los niños ya les aburre los _Murciélagos chillones…_

—¡Pero fue el producto más vendido hace una semana! ¡Y aún estamos en octubre!

—Sé que los _Murciélagos chillones _fueron invención del otro señor Weasley… —dijo Verity en un tono suave.

No podía quitarlos del mercado. Su hermano nunca pudo avanzar más allá de la fase uno: hizo una serie de bocetos, ideó los posibles funcionamientos y decidió que sería para el Halloween del '98. Fue un sorpresa para George que Fred escondió en uno de los libros escolares. George encontró los papeles por accidente mientras limpiada su apartamento.

George se habría reído de él. Le habría dicho que estaba perdiendo su sentido del humor pero le habría apoyado, como siempre. Le recordaría que les tomó veinte intentos hacer que los _Sombreros acéfalos_ funcionaran cuando Fred se desanimara, porque su hermano jamás podría ser considerado del tipo paciente por mucho tiempo. George se reiría aún más al oír la frase: «_¡Y espera a ver los _Muérdagos chillones_!_». Una curiosa variante navideña que habría sido un algo que haría sonreír a Fred, por diversión o exasperación, un año después.

Se las ingenió para que pudiera venderlos este año.

Pero no eran lo suficientemente buenos.

—¿Me ayudas? —le pidió George a Verity.

¿Hacía lo correcto?


	2. Blake

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #39: Temática de Halloween del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Prompt 17: Gato negro.

* * *

**_Blake_**

_"A black cat crossing your path signifies that the animal is going somewhere."_

_Groucho Marx_

* * *

Era la segunda semana de octubre; era el momento en que su padre debía llevar a sus hermanos menores para que se hicieran un chequeo médico en San Mungo.

Supuso que se podrían entretener cambiando el champú de Ginny por tinte para el cabello, que váyase a saber de dónde Fred lo consiguió; pero su madre arruinó sus planes cuando les informó que la acompañarían a hacer las compras. Hasta ahora lo más interesante que pasó fue la discusión acalorada que su madre tuvo con una vendedora por el precio de uno de sus productos, algo que catalogó como un robo.

—Esto es aburrido —gruñó Fred por enésima vez. Tenían diez años, eran perfectamente capaces de cuidarse entre sí. Pero su madre parecía muy decidida cuando les dijo que no los dejaría solos en ninguna parte a menos que quisiera que lo destruyeran en menos de media hora y eso con suerte—. Hace un rato me dijiste que viste una caja abandonada por ahí. ¿Quieres descubrir qué es?

—Cualquier cosa que me saque de aquí.

Tras asegurarse que su madre no les estaba prestando atención, se escaparon de la tienda y deambularon por el callejón Diagon durante lo que pareció horas. Su madre iba tan apresurada que no les dio tiempo para memorizarse el camino, o al menos para que pudieran orientarse mientras retrocedían en sus pasos.

—¿Qué crees que sea? Espero que no sea uno de esos cachivaches _muggles_ de los que tanto habla papá —le preguntó Fred poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Cuál es su obsesión con eso, de todos modos? Ni siquiera las ha hechizado. Eso sería memorable.

—No lo sé… —George ladeó su cabeza a un costado. Oyó algo que pareció un maullido—. ¡Eh, ahí está!

Al acercarse vieron que había un pequeño kneazle con el pelaje negro mirándolos con tristeza y resignación, parecía que quería ir a saludarles pero no tenía el ánimo para hacerlos. El animalito maulló desanimado antes de acostarse sobre su panza con la cabeza escondida entre las patas delanteras. Alrededor había algunos juguetes empolvados, además de un bol vacío y un vaso a medio llenar.

—¿George? —dijo Fred señalando el letrero que había enfrente—. «Para quién lo quiera. Nunca lo quise; es un estorbo entre mi novio y yo».

—¡Me lo quedo! —dijo George agachándose y abrazándolo. El kneazle dio un respingo pero devolvió el gesto—. Nuestros padres dicen que no pueden comprarnos una mascota, ¡pero la encontré! ¡Es mío!

—Lo llamaré _Blake —_George lo miró confundido—. ¿Qué?

—No te gustan los gatos. De hecho los odias.

—Es nuestro gato, el que a ti te gusta —Fred se encogió de hombros. _Blake _saltó a los brazos de Fred y ronroneó alegre; Fred se estremeció, arrugó la nariz y se lo entregó rápidamente a George—. Vámonos. Mamá debe estar buscándonos, a menos que aún esté peleando con esa señora.

—Gracias, Freddie.

—Lo que sea por ti. ¡Y no me digas Freddie!


	3. En la enfermería

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #39: Temática de Halloween del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Prompt 19: Hombre lobo.

* * *

**En la enfermería**

_"It took one look_

_And now I'm not the same"_

_Smile, Avril Lavigne_

* * *

—Cálmate.

El pedido de su hermano no surtió ningún efecto. En su momento sintió una repulsiva mezcla de pánico y sed de venganza cuando se enteró de la condición de Bill; en cierta manera estuvo aliviado cuando se enteró que no fue atacado durante la luna llena pero se alarmó en seguida cuando se enteró que aquel bastardo le desfiguró el rostro.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

Le preocupó lo que opinaría Fleur cuando viera el estado de su prometido. No conocía muy bien a la señorita, solo la había visto un par de veces durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos y no le prestó mucha atención cuando se quedó en _La Madriguera_; también recordaba que la bruja tenía sus estándares y que estaba locamente enamorada de Bill. ¿Todavía se iba a casar con su hermano?

—¡Pero Bill…!

—Estoy bien. Estaré bien, hermanito —dijo Bill con una sonrisa cansada. Le dio la impresión que ya había tenido esta conversación antes; sin embargo, se veía complacido por cómo se había llevado a cabo los eventos. Se obligó a relajarse cuando notó que Bill estaba hablando—. Fleur encaró a mamá. Le dijo que ella es lo suficientemente bonita para los dos y que habrá boda. Esperábamos que discutieran de nuevo, pero mamá le dijo que la tía abuela Muriel tiene una tiara que Fleur puede usar.

George sonrió un poco.

—¿Una tiara al azar?

—«Una hermosa tiara», dijo mamá —respondió Bill con cierto desdén—. Para mí todas se ven exactamente iguales. La única diferencia es la chica que las usa. ¿Y dónde está el otro gemelo? Pensé que los dos vendrían.

—Solo yo estaba en _Sortilegios Weasley _cuando llegó la carta, Fred está haciendo un encargo —dijo George.

En realidad Fred y Verity tenían una cita esa noche.

Ella era la primera novia pero su segundo enamoramiento; Fred aún no le quería decir de quién se enamoró mientras estuvieron en Hogwarts.

—Te puedes quedar conmigo.

—Lo iba a hacer —aclaró George—. ¿Quieres jugar póker? Tengo las cartas en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

—Solo si estás preparado para perder —le dijo Bill en un tono burlón—. Nunca ganas, George.

—Ya quisieras. —Comenzó a repartir las cartas—. Conozco todos tus trucos. No me ganarás otra vez.

George fue demolido.


	4. La miseria ama la compañía

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #39: Temática de Halloween del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Prompt 29: Tumba.

* * *

**La miseria ama la compañía**

_"Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong"_

_You & I, Elizabeth Gillies_

* * *

Caminó en silencio mientras que iluminó el sendero con su varita, a pesar que ya se memorizó el terreno años atrás.

Se acostumbró a venir a altas horas de la noche cuando quiso disfrutar de la compañía de su gemelo y esperó que pudiera aclararse sus ideas. No quiso tomar una decisión que pudiera afectar la futura vida de su primogénito no nacido. La noticia la recibió ocho meses atrás; al principio creyó que Angelina se iba a reír de su cara de auténtico terror pero, al notar que ella se preocupó por él, decidió que fue un buen momento para hiperventilarse.

Al cabo de media hora se relajó.

Hasta la fecha se concentró en tratar de aprender cómo ser un padre decente, al leer libro que pudo encontrar y pedirle consejos a sus hermanos mayores acerca de cómo no estropearlo; Bill y Percy concordaron, cada uno a su manera, que iba a aprender sobre la marcha, que no debería angustiarse tanto porque no iba a estar solo. No obstante el plazo casi llegó al final y, para bien o para mal, aún no se había decidido el nombre del bebé. George quiso ponerle «Fred» pero, ¿cómo le iba a explicar a su hijo que su padre solo pretendió honrar a su hermano difunto?

«_No quiero presionarlo a ser un bromista; no quiero se sienta obligado a seguir nuestros pasos. Quiero que sea feliz, haciendo lo que él quiera._»

Suspiró, se llevó una mano a la cabeza —en señal de desesperación— y se tiró los mechones lo más fuerte que pudo. Se detuvo cuando estuvo en frente de la tumba de Fred y se sentó delante de ella, sin saber cómo iniciar esta conversación. Su gemelo nunca le dio un buen consejo pero al menos se sintió mejor porque tuvo alguien con quien desahogarse, alguien que lo iba a entender de un modo u otro; en cierta manera, obtuvo el mismo efecto si vino a este sitio.

La inscripción en la tumba siempre le pareció una burda manera de describir el gran mago que fue Fred.

Pero no quiso contradecir los deseos de su madre.

Apartó la mirada de la tumba, en un vano intento por sentirse menos impotente y desolado, y sopesó qué palabras podría utilizar para iniciar una conversación unilateral. En estos momentos se permitió ser el descorazonado gemelo que tuvo que despedirse y que raramente sonrió genuinamente alegre, en vez de ser el dueño de _Sortilegios Weasley _que siempre tuvo una sonrisa feliz en su rostro en horas laborales.

«_Gracias, Verity._»

Ella le llevó la contraria en casi todo, desde la batalla de Hogwarts; la odió por eso en innumerables ocasiones pero no la despidió. Él, perdió a su gemelo; ella, a su novio. La miseria amó la compañía, pero no fue tan cabrón para robarle la novia a su gemelo. Estuvo seguro que Fred hubiera regresado a la vida solo para maldecirle.

El pensamiento aislado lo hizo reír entre dientes.

Se marchó.


	5. Es uno de los clásicos

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #39: Temática de Halloween del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Prompt 21: Momia.

* * *

**Es uno de los clásicos**

_"Everybody's family has problems."_

_Greg Kinnear_

* * *

Entornó los ojos al darse cuenta que Hermione entró en _Sortilegios Weasley _con los brazos cruzados y la boca curvada en una mueca de indignación y exasperación, claramente dispuesta a iniciar una discusión con su esposo en cuanto lo encontrara.

Desde que aceptó a Ron como ayudante de la tienda, la inevitable presencia de la bruja se convirtió en el mal de la humanidad del que no se pudo librar de ningún modo; de todas las parejas que solían deambular dentro la tienda, tuvo que soportar a la única que solía discutir por cada pequeña estupidez en la que no concordaron.

Desde hacía cinco años le pidió a Hermione que no hiciera ninguna escena. Las primeras veces fueron entretenidas y atrajeron a una multitud de curiosos que acabaron adquiriendo los productos de la tienda, pero después se volvió simplemente molesto. Todavía no entendía cómo Harry los soportaba desde que tenía once años. Normalmente no se incluía en sus peleas, pero hoy se despertó con un humor de los mil infiernos y no tenía la paciencia necesaria para tolerar los problemas maritales de los demás.

¿Cuántas horas más tendría que estar encerrado aquí?

Echaba de menos los comentarios elocuentes de Angelina; además que quería saber qué había hecho su hijo, de dos años, en su ausencia.

—¿Qué quieres? —Hermione se giró hacia él. George se preparó mentalmente para los argumentos sinsentidos que estaba a punto de escuchar—. Espero que sea algo importante o tendré que retener la paga de tu marido. Y sabes que de verdad lo voy a hacer; si no tuvimos consideración con Ron cuando exigió que le hiciéramos un descuento por ser hermanos, no la tendré ahora.

—Ronald no entiende la belleza de ir de casa en casa pidiendo dulces o haciendo una travesura —respondió Hermione—. Específicamente no entiende por qué Rose tendrá que ir disfrazada y, por si no fuese suficiente, ha criticado su elección de disfraz. ¿Cuál es su problema con una momia? Es uno de los clásicos.

—Tu idea de «momia» es envolver a mi sobrina en papel higiénico de pies a cabeza. —George volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Hermione adquirió un aire inquisitivo—. Ese fue el disfraz de Lucy hace unos años. Te aseguro que Percy no lo terminó de entender, pero por amor a su esposa y a sus hijas que les siguió el juego. ¡No estoy diciendo que Ron no te quiera; con un demonio, mujer, deja de mirarme así!

—¿Y tú irías?

—Si Fred quiere, iremos —prometió George—. Y si no vas a comprar, vete. Tengo clientes que atender y tu esposo está tratando de hacer el inventario bien por una vez. ¡Hasta mi gemelo lo hizo mejor y él solía apoyar las cajas en torres rarísimas!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione incrédula—. ¡Vive conmigo! ¿Cómo puede ser tan desorganizado?

—¡Y yo qué voy a saber! ¡Es tu marido, no el mío!

* * *

Para mí, Fred II es menor que Rose por un par de años. Lo que quiere decir que George fue el último en casarse de los hermanos Weasley.


	6. ¿Qué disfraz será genial?

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #39: Temática de Halloween del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Prompt 30: Vampiro.

* * *

**¿Qué disfraz será genial?**

_"What you talking bout' boy, oh calm down"_

_5 Fingaz to the Face, __Victorious Cast_

* * *

Se quedó sin propuestas para el disfraz de Fred.

Era el dueño de la tienda de bromas más popular de Londres, abrió nuevas sucursales en otros cinco condados de Inglaterra y recibió una propuesta para expandirse en América, y se quedó sin propuestas y sin ideas. En un momento de desesperación, consideró preguntarle a Audrey su opinión; lo rechazó casi al instante.

Percy se iba a enterar de un modo u otro, no quiso lidiar con las sugerencias, dichas en un tono de superioridad y burla, de su hermano. Jamás. Y, por lo mismo, Hermione tampoco fue una opción. Ella ni lo iba a vivir con eso ni lo iba a dejar olvidarlo.

Su preocupación se debió a que este fue el primer año en que iban a participar en tal evento. Quiso que fuera una experiencia excepcional para la familia, pero no había mucho que pudo hacer si iban a estar en la parte _muggle _de la ciudad. Todavía no le vio el atractivo a ir de casa en casa pidiendo dulces o haciendo travesuras por alguna razón, eso lo hizo todos los días; sin embargo, a su hijo le hizo tantísima ilusión.

Fue bastante irónico que Fred y Lucy fueran muy cercanos, pero a ni a Percy ni a George les importaba. De hecho eso lo hizo aún más irónico, teniendo en cuenta quién volvía locos a todos con sus bromas y quién no tenía la suficiente imaginación para contar un chiste medianamente divertido.

—Me rindo —exclamó atrayendo la atención de Angelina. Ella alzó la ceja con diversión mientras terminó de acomodarse el nudo de la capa, que era tan larga que la arrastraba—. He ido a cada tienda _muggle _de la zona y no he encontrado absolutamente nada. Angie, sálvame —añadió y se llevó una mano a la altura del corazón mientras que fingía desmayarse en la cama—. ¡Nuestro hijo creerá que no soy tan divertido si descubre que fallé! ¡Dejaré de ser su héroe! Ay, mundo cruel, ¿qué te hecho yo?

—Le diseñé un disfraz de vaquero —dijo su esposa riéndose entre dientes. Ignoró el «pero qué poca confianza tienes en mí» de George; él se sentó y le sonrió, aunque todavía le parecía algo extraña la interpretación de un vampiro de los _muggles_—. ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? Audrey los hizo para nosotros.

—Se te ve bien —respondió sin comprometerse—. ¿Ya tengo mi disfraz? Qué mal, iba a ser un mago.

—¡George!

—¿Un mago no puede pretender ser un mago? ¿No te das cuenta que seré un mago increíble? Literalmente lo tengo en la sangre, bebé.

Angelina entornó los ojos.

—El tuyo es un cazador. —Angelina sonrió con picardía, como si hubiera preparado una broma bastante placentera—. Pensé que podríamos interpretar a una vampiro y un cazador esta noche, después que regresemos. —George se carcajeó. Realmente amaba a esta mujer, era perfecta para él en todos los sentidos—. Lo tomaré como un sí. Y tal vez tengamos una adición a la familia pronto.

—Eso será genial.

* * *

El que Fred II y Lucy sean de la misma edad es parte de mi headcanon, igual que sus personalidades y su relación entre sí. Además que, para mí, Roxanne es la más joven de los Weasley.


	7. Blake, parte dos

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #39: Temática de Halloween del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Prompt 8: Casa.

* * *

**_Blake_, parte dos**

_"Our's family little now, and we don't have many toys... But if you want, you could be part of it."_

_Lilo, de Lilo & Stitch_

* * *

Les iba tomar un par de minutos encontrar a su madre.

Al parecer ella abandonó la discusión acalorada con la señora de la tienda al darse cuenta que había demasiada tranquilidad y fue a buscarlos frenéticamente por el callejón Diagon. Los gemelos sabían que iban a estar castigados, tanto por haberse ido sin avisarle como por deambular sin supervisión. «Merlín sabe el número de veces que han hecho algún desastre, a pequeña o gran escala, cuando están mucho sin compañía o por aburrimiento», en sus exactas palabras.

Fue por eso que a George le preocupó que no pudieran mantener a _Blake_.

—De por sí ya estaba solo cuando lo encontramos.

George se abrazó aún más a _Blake _mientras que Fred siguió manteniendo su distancia.

—Ni yo.

—¡Fred! ¡George! —Se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de su madre. Ella se acercó con rapidez mientras que gruñó entre dientes qué castigo iban a recibir; no obstante, se detuvo al notar al pequeño gato negro en los brazos de George. Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada llena de extrañeza y curiosidad, y esperaron sin moverse de su sitio—. No se vuelvan a ir así. ¿Pero de dónde han sacado a ese gato? ¿Fue por ese gato que se escaparon?

—Nos escapamos porque nos aburrimos —respondió Fred—. Encontramos al gato en una caja abandonada por ahí. Había una nota que decía que la dueña lo abandonó porque el gato era un estorbo entre su relación con su novio. A George le gustó muchísimo y decidimos quedárnoslo. Lo nombré _Blake_. ¿Se puede quedar con nosotros… por favor? —pidió.

George supo que ese «por favor» sonó bastante forzado.

—¡Lo cuidaremos nosotros, le daremos de comer, le compraremos la comida; nunca lo abandonaremos ni lo perderemos! —añadió George presuroso, tratando de convencerla—. ¿Por favor, mamá, _Blake _se puede quedar?

El gato maulló aferrándose a la camisa de George.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió después de pensárselo por un rato—. Siempre hay lugar en _La Madriguera _para un nuevo integrante. Tenemos que conseguir comida para gato y no sé qué más necesitan. ¡Pero si me vuelven a asustar de esta manera, desearán estar en la Casa de los Gritos cuando se enteren de lo que les va a pasar!

—¿De verdad podemos ir? —preguntaron al unísono con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros—. ¡Genial!

—Se los prohíbo —dijo alterada—. No tienen permitido ir allá, ¿entendido?

—Pero esa fue tu idea —se quejó George.

—Sí; y gracias a ti, ahora ya sabemos qué haremos cuando estemos en Hogwarts. Gracias, mamá.

—¡Les enviaré un vociferador si se atreven!

—Si es que lo descubre —susurró Fred a George.


	8. Le responsabiliza por esto

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #39: Temática de Halloween del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Prompt 25: Noche.

* * *

**Le responsabiliza por esto**

_"Everyone has a sense of humor. If you don't laugh at jokes, you probably laugh at opinions."_

_Criss Jami, Killosophy_

* * *

Intentó descifrar por qué Percy se cabreó con él mientras que ignoró la mirada fulminante que recibió.

No le hizo una travesura en la última semana ni le volvió a contar una de sus pocas desventuras de la adolescencia a Audrey, porque su hermano casi no había hecho nada interesante durante Hogwarts; con excepción de tener una novia, pero prefirió no causar ese tipo de problemas.

Su hermano se apareció en Sortilegios Weasley cuando aún estuvo en horas laborales y le soltó un «tenemos que hablar» con un tono de voz bastante similar al que su madre usó en cada ocasión que los ex gemelos Weasley hicieron una travesura o contaron un chiste inapropiado en la cena. Se despidió de Verity y se dirigió a la parte superior de la tienda, tratando de pensar qué pudo haber hecho esta vez; durante el trayecto se rindió, por lo que decidió que iba a esperar a que Percy se lo dijera. Esta fue la primera vez en que Percy lo visitó en años, ¿por qué no pudo elegir otro momento donde estuviera en un mejor estado de ánimo?

—Estuve atendiendo mis nuevas obligaciones en el Ministerio de Magia. En caso que no te hayas enterado, o que hayas interrumpido mi carta al cerrarla abruptamente, fui promovido a la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia como…

—Algunos de nosotros tenemos que decorar la casa para los niños _muggles_. ¡Ellos recibirán un susto que no olvidarán! —le apuró George—. Por supuesto que seré amable con ellos y no habrá nada que parezca demasiado mágico. No tendrás que preocuparte por esto este año.

—Estoy enterado, Audrey me lo comentó. —Percy sacó una carta, que fue doblada furiosamente, de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y la abrió—. He recibido esto de la directora McGonagall hace unas horas. Te leeré un fragmento de la misma: «_(…) Lucy ha convencido a los elfos domésticos para que agreguen laxante en el banquete de hoy, a pesar que ya ha recibido una advertencia debido a esto; también les ha motivado para que agreguen poción de la verdad a las bebidas del profesorado. Ha tirado una bomba fétida durante Herbología y ha liberado a las mandrágoras durante el partido de quidditch, imagínese el caos que tuvieron que solucionar el profesor Longbottom y el profesor Higgs. Ha hechizado el techo para que haya una lluvia de calabazas que…_»

George se carcajeó.

—No le vendí la bomba fétida.

—Responsabilizo a los genes de tu lado de la familia por el comportamiento de mi hija —Percy gruñó—. Este es su primer año y ya está demostrando los indicios del mal andar.

—«¿Mi lado de la familia?». ¡Somos hermanos! Y Audrey tiene más imaginación que tú, así que tal vez lo haya heredado de ella. —George hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano—. ¿Cómo le está yendo? Fred aún extraña a su mejor amiga.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, de parte de Lucy. Espera, ¡¿este año?!


	9. ¿Cómo ayudas a un corazón roto?

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #39: Temática de Halloween del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Prompt 14: Fantasma.

Esta viñeta es un WI?

* * *

**¿Cómo ayudas a un corazón roto?**

_"I've got way too much time to be this hurt_

_Somebody help, it's getting worse"_

_LANY, Malibu Night_

* * *

Creyó que enloqueció pero, por más que se esforzó, no pudo olvidar lo que vio un par de semanas atrás.

De todos modos, este fue uno de los pocos días del año donde no quiso estar con nadie, ¿estuvo mal querer encerrarse en su habitación y no salir a menos que tuviera que hacerlo? No lo hizo; atendió a los clientes con una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro mientras que intentó ignorar que pronto iba a ser el cuarto aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Con el pasar del tiempo debió adaptarse a una realidad donde iba a estar solo hasta la muerte.

Supo que no fue saludable que viviera en un recuerdo que ya no existió, pero la herida siguió ahí sin importar qué hiciera para que sanara.

Decidió que iba a ir al ático: no se quiso estresar más y tampoco quiso estorbar en su propia tienda.

—¿Me puedes ver ahora? —Escuchó una voz vacía; se giró y se pellizcó para asegurarse que no fue un sueño. No enloqueció—. Intenté hablarles… A todos ustedes, aquel día pero ninguno me vio… Fue como si ya no existiera y luego que me vi ahí: mi frío cuerpo tendido en el Gran Comedor, con ustedes lamentándose por mi pérdida. ¡Incluso tú me ignoraste! Luego ya no supe a dónde ir. Pensé que podría quedarme en Hogwarts pero la Dama Gris me convenció que viniera a buscarte, que ella sabía por qué me lo decía… ¿Cómo pudiste?

—¿Fred? —preguntó en un hilo de voz apenas audible. Fred bajó la mirada y se intentó esconder en una de las esquinas de la bodega—. ¡No te vayas! Es que…, pero tú y ahora estás aquí… Oh, hermanito, ¿por qué?

—No quiero estar solo. No quiero estar sin ti —respondió Fred, casi en susurro—. Ni siquiera sé por qué llamé tu atención. Claramente ya me superaste y… y lo entiendo. No quieres sufrir y eso es mi culpa. Regresaré a Hogwarts; la Dama Gris lo entenderá; y, cuando los demás se hayan ido, apareceré ante los demás. Solo los fantasmas y Peeves sabrán quién fui.

—Fred. —Se adelantó e intentó abrazarlo, como siempre lo hizo cuando su hermano lo necesitó; sin embargo, no pudo—. No, no te vayas. Quédate —le rogó. Fred mantuvo su distancia, como si no quisiera estar cerca de George nunca más. El pensamiento le dolió más de lo que nunca imaginó—. No te olvidé, no te puedo superar porque siempre serás una parte de mí. Intento ser fuerte y feliz, y digo que es por los demás. La verdad es que soy un egoísta que no quiere lidiar con la basura de los demás.

—No te odio —añadió Fred acercándose un poco—. ¿De verdad quieres que me quede aquí? Sé que romperé aún más el corazón de nuestra familia si me ven en este estado. Y el de Verity, mi ex. Oh, Merlín, debió estar desconsolada porque le prometí que regresaría vivo.

—Decidiremos qué hacer juntos. Quédate por mí.

* * *

Este es un headcannon acerca de los primeros días de un fantasma.


	10. Desde la distancia

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #39: Temática de Halloween del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Prompt 15: Fiesta.

Esta viñeta está conectada a la anterior; es decir, es un WI?

* * *

**Desde la distancia**

_"I'm trying to make it better piece by piece"_

_Little Do You Know, Alex & Sierra_

* * *

—Victoire es simpática.

Se aseguró que nadie le siguió otra vez y le envió una mirada apologética a su hermano, cerró la puerta del ático de _La Madriguera _y le indicó a Fred que pudo hacerse visible. La figura depresiva y fantasmagórica de su hermano apareció delante de él, aún sin sonreír y tuvo un aire más ausente que antes. Fred quiso conocer a su única sobrina y ver en qué estado se encontró el resto de la familia, así que les observó en silencio desde la distancia. Le deseó un feliz quinto cumpleaños a Victoire que ella no pudo oír y se dedicó a explorar _La Madriguera_, buscando qué más cambió en su ausencia: su madre quitó su manecilla del reloj y la antigua habitación de los gemelos todavía estuvo desordenada.

Su madre solo le quitó el polvo.

El aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts se convirtió en un día agridulce desde el nacimiento de Victoire.

—Eso creo. No la conozco muy bien —le dijo George a Fred sin querer explicar por qué no se había molestado en conocerla. Ni Bill ni Fleur le criticaron por eso, pero supo que fue bastante egoísta de su parte. No fue el único que sufrió, pero sí el único que eligió tratar de superarlo sin aceptar la ayuda de nadie. Esa fue la razón por la que Verity le contradijo en cada decisión que tomó, para irritación y diversión de George—. Nos podemos ir si quieres. Nunca me quedo hasta el final de la fiesta. A Victoire no le importa mientras le dé un regalo y sus padres agradecerían sino fuera un artículo de bromas para variar.

—Lamento estar muerto. —Soltó Fred sin previo aviso. George jadeó y le vio sin creerse que pudiera disculparse por algo así, por algo que no fue culpa suya. George nunca lo culpó a él—. Tenía que decírselo a alguien más. Estaba matándome por dentro.

—¿Cuántas cosas le dijiste a la Dama Gris? —preguntó por curiosidad.

—Casi nada, en realidad. Ella solo me dejó que le hiciera compañía o ella fue la que lo hizo. ¿Quién sabe? —respondió Fred aparentando desinterés—. ¿Crees que debería hacerles saber que estoy aquí? No quisiera lastimarlos pero, a la vez, quiero estar con ellos al menos una vez más. Solo una última vez más.

—¿Quién hubiera creído que eras tan sentimental? —se burló George, para sorpresa de los dos. Fred hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano. Ser un fantasma le cambió la perspectiva de varias cosas aunque no lo fuera a reconocer—. Si es lo que realmente quieres, hazlo. Y si no, eso está bien para mí. Haz lo que te haga feliz, hermanito.

—¿Y qué hay de Angelina? Te enamoraste de ella cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. —Fred estuvo a punto de sonreír y George consideró devolverle el gesto. Ninguno lo hizo—. Tuve que invitarla al Baile de Navidad porque alguien no se atrevió. Y, aunque intercambiamos lugares, nos pudo diferenciar. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

—Me alejé.


End file.
